1. Field
One or more embodiments in the following description relate to a system and method building a map, and more particularly, to a system and method building an entire map based on images captured by a moving imaging device, including a system and method of a mobile robot building an entire map based on images captured by an imaging device of the mobile robot while the mobile robot is moving.
2. Description of the Related Art
Simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM) algorithms have been used as methods for recognizing self-position while building a map. A SLAM algorithm allows a mobile robot to build up a map of its surroundings while at the same time keeping track of its current location based on the created map, so that the location of the mobile robot and the map of surroundings can be estimated simultaneously. However, in the course of executing the SLAM algorithm, there may occur a sudden change in a position of a camera that is used to build a map, for example, when a mobile robot encounters slip, resulting in inaccurate recognition of position and/or posture of a mobile robot. Thus, errors are generated in the created map.